Walls
by PrincessComplex
Summary: AU. Two prestigious clans, two teenagers to unite them. Will they ever warm up to each other? SasuSaku
1. Prologue

Authors note: this fanfic is based on a Korean drama called 'goong' (palace).

Disclaimer: nope…don't own Naruto. Sadly(

Chapter 1:_ Prologue-_The Promise

_Two men sat in red armchairs. One had emerald green eyes, and the other had dark, charcoal coloured ones. The man with the green eyes spoke,_

"_My dear friend Jitari, today may be the last day we see each other. You have been a dear friend to me all of these years. This war between Kohona and the Sand has been one of many horrors. I am only glad that by doing this, we are protecting our loved ones, and will preserve our clans."_

"_Yes, you have been a close companion to me also, Akusuru. If one or both of us die winning this war, I believe that we should take action to protect our families," the other man replied._

"_You mean…inter-marriage?" _

"_Precisely."_

"_This arrangement will forever intertwine our clans, and make them into one big clan. Yes. I believe that this is a wise idea."_

"_Then it is agreed. Your grand daughter Haruno Sakura, and my eldest grandson, Uchiha Tenkou will marry when they come of age."_

"_Let us write our families a letter enclosing our last wishes, so that they may be sent to them in the event that we perish."_

_2 weeks later, Haruno and Uchiha households (separate)_

_sound of letter being opened_

_Dear Haruno sama…_

_Dear Uchiha sama…_

_We regret to inform you that Haruno Akusuru sama…_

…_Uchiha Jitari sama_

_has died in the battle between Kohona and the Sand. _

_A letter written by Haruno Akusuru and Uchiha Jitari sama is enclosed. _


	2. A Royal Encounter

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I was kinda feeling uninspired for this fic…so yeah lol. I'll try to update sooner now :) Oh, and about this "Uchiha Tenkou," just to make things clear; Tenkou is a made up character and is Sasuke's cousin. That's how they have the same grandfather. So yup, read on! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… **

Blah-talking

_Blah-_thinking

Chapter 2- A Royal Encounter

It was an average Monday morning in the city of Kohona. In the huge Haruno mansion, the cooks were preparing the usual breakfast buffet. Mr. and Mrs. Haruno sat at the table sipping coffee and quietly discussing some matters.

"Father, Mother! Ohayo!!"

A cheerful looking girl bounded into the dining room happily. Her eyes were an emerald green, and her hair was pink.

Her hair was done up in a bun that was positioned sideways on her head, and a pencil with a pink fabric heart at the top was carefully placed through her bun.

This was her usual, unique hairstyle. She had on a typical school uniform; a white blouse, red tie, navy vest and jacket, and a red pleated skirt. However, she also wore black track pants underneath her skirt.

Mr. and Mrs. Haruno abruptly stopped talking when their daughter walked in. Sakura faltered a bit, her cheerful smile dropping slightly.

"Is…there something wrong?" she asked, worried.

"No, of course not honey." Her mother replied smoothly. "Come and eat."

"Umm… alright."

_There's definitely something up _Sakura thought to herself as she ate.

Sakura quickly finished eating and then excused herself to go to school. She went out of the house and climbed onto her bike and proceeded to ride to school.

Although she was rich, Sakura enjoyed riding her bike to school, and she surprisingly wasn't spoiled at all.

Being rich did have many advantages though. She didn't have to work for a living, and didn't have to worry about what she was going to do after she graduated school in 2 years. She instead focused on her hobbies, like art.

Her parents sent her to the prestigious Kohona Academy of the Arts, which let the students focus on an art form of their choice.

As Sakura approached her school, she heard the annoying shrieks of hundreds of females.

She groaned.

_Uchiha._

It was Sasuke Uchiha that was the cause of all the commotion.

It happened every day, before and after school.

He would come to school in his limo flanked with his bodyguards, and the girls in the school would throw themselves in the path of his car and such. They would all whip

out their cell phones and start snapping pictures of the famous, drop-dead handsome heir of the Uchiha clan.

Sakura rolled her eyes. _He thinks that he's all that. _

Although the status of the Haruno and Uchiha clans was equal, the Uchihas were always a bit more reserved and stuck up. The leaders of both clans had small get-togethers once in a while for the sake of tradition, but ever since Sakura's grandfather and Sasuke's grandfather died, their clans were never as close as they once were. Sakura and Sasuke were never introduced, as their grandparents died when they were mere babies.

Sakura locked her bike on the bike rack and proceeded to go to her homeroom class.

When she got there, she saw her friends Ino, Hinata, and Tenten.

Ino was busy squealing over a book while Hinata and Tenten looked on without much interest.

"Ohayo!" Sakura called to her friends.

"Hey Sakura!" they replied.

Sakura skipped over to Ino.

"Watcha lookin at?" Sakura asked Ino. She peered over her friend's shoulder and saw a scrapbook filled with pictures of Sasuke.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Are you STILL obsessing over him??"

Ino glared at Sakura. "But look at him! He's…perfect." Ino sighed.

"Whatever." Sakura retorted as she slipped into her desk.

Later that day, Sakura was taking out the dirty paint water from her class. The bucket was quite heavy, so she set it on the floor to rest a moment. After a moments rest, she picked it up again and turned-

SPLASH.

_Oh crap._

In front of her was Sasuke Uchiha. And boy, he looked pissed.

Sakura winced. "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

He was just at his locker, changing into his sneakers when she had bumped into him.

His shoes were soaking wet. Sakura panicked and looked around for a towel.

There was none, so she used her paint apron and attempted to dry his wet shoes, at least a little.

He just stood there and stared for a second, then rolled his eyes.

"Stop it." he growled. "Just throw them away."

He kicked off his sneakers, put on his other pair and walked away disdainfully.

Sakura looked up after him, her face glowering.

"HEY. You think just because you're rich you can treat me like shit?!! Take THAT!!"

She threw his wet shoe at his retreating back.

"Oof,"

Right on target.

Sasuke turned around slowly and glared at her. He started to walk towards her.

"Uhh…" Sakura started to look nervous.

He came up to her until there was but a fingers-width of space in between them.

Other students crowded to watch. Some were taking pictures.

Sasuke looked directly into her face.

She uneasily made eye contact with his piercing eyes.

He grabbed her chin and leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"You're the first girl I've met that stood up against me… I admire that."

He smirked as he slowly leaned in to her face.

She closed her eyes…

POP.

Sakura awoke from her daydream and watched the retreating back of the Uchiha.

_Yeah… that's what I should have done. _

Sakura signed and went to get a mop to clean up the mess.

**Author's Note: Hey, hope you guys liked it! Please review:D**


	3. Proposal!

**Author's Note: Okay, extremely late update. I just went through a HUGE writers block. But I'm back :) Please don't forget to review! Oh, and there was some confusion about the previous chapter. I edited that part already, but anyway, the 'POP' was Sakura waking up from her daydream.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Chapter 3: Proposal?!

It was break time, and Sakura was meandering around the halls. She was daydreaming about a make-believe handsome prince who would sweep her off her feet.

"Hey," said a deep voice.

Sakura started. She turned around, looking for the source of the voice. It came from a nearby classroom. She walked up to the door.

Inside the classroom were Sasuke and another girl. The girl's name was Aimi Nakamura, and she was a friend of Sasuke's. She was a ballet dancer, and she was very pretty.

She was the only girl that he was friends with. This was probably because she wasn't of the fan girl type.

It was she that Sasuke had been talking to.

"Let's get married."

Aimi looked up at him, surprised. "What?"

Sasuke smirked. "What, you didn't hear me? I just asked you to marry me."

"Sasuke, we're only 19. We're still in high school. You're kidding right?"

"Everyone in my family married early. And besides, they'll probably set me up with some girl I don't know, so I figured that I'd choose someone I know before it was too late." Sasuke gave a shrug.

"I…don't want to ruin our friendship. And there's also all the responsibilities I would have as wife of the future clan leader. Besides, you know that my dream is to become a world-famous ballet dancer. I don't want to give up my dream."

Sakura was slightly surprised at the how coolly Aimi turned him down.

_Then again, who would want to marry some spoiled jerk like him? Not me. _Sakura thought to herself, smirking.

Sasuke looked down at his feet, his face seemingly impassive.

Suddenly, the theme song of Cardcaptor Sakura played loudly from Sakura's pocket. _Oh crap!! _Sakura frantically grabbed her cell phone and turned it off.

She tried to edge slowly away from the door, but it was too late.

"Stop right where you are."

Sakura bit her lip and took and few steps forward, keeping her back towards him.

"What did you hear?" Sasuke growled.

"Uhh…" Sakura ran for her life.

Sasuke groaned. "Shit…"

-FLASHBACK-

Sasuke was in the sitting room with his grandmother and his parents. His face was sullen.

"Sasuke…" his grandmother said. "A girl has already been chosen by your late grandfather. I want you to be ready to meet her soon."

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Sasuke sighed. There was no hope now.

It was after school, and Sasuke was making his way to his limo surrounded by the usual bodyguards protecting him from the screaming fan girls. Ino was among them with Sakura, Tenten and Hinata holding her back from launching herself at Sasuke.

Ino sighed, lovesick. "If only I could marry him!"

Sakura got a mischievous look in her eyes. "Hey, want me to tell you guys who he's gonna marry?"

Ino shrieked with inhuman loudness. "WHAAAT?! Who is it?? I'm gonna kill her!!"

"Well…" Sakura said coyly. "I overheard something…but…I'm… not telling!" Sakura giggled and skipped away to her bike.

Sakura was biking home when her stomach started growling. She went into the corner store and bought some strawberry ice cream. She cheerfully waved goodbye to the store owner and turned and bumped into something…tall.

"Oops sorr- oh… crap." It was Sasuke.

**Author's Note: dun dun dunnn! Oh noes! A cliffie! Review if you want more XD**


	4. Rumours

Chapter 4:

Chapter 4:

Sakura winced as the Uchiha's eyes bored into hers. She frantically looked from side to side for an escape, but there was none. "So… I think you know why I'm here." Sasuke said as he glared at her.

Sakura avoided his gaze. "Um…I-I didn't tell anyone!" she stuttered. "Hn. So you're admitting that you were eavesdropping." _Oh crap. _Sakura winced. She took a step backwards. Sasuke stepped forward, backing her into a wall that was conveniently behind her. Sakura inwardly cursed the wall.

He leaned in slowly and Sakura cringed. "If this gets out…" Sasuke said softly, "I'll know who told." He pressed his index finger onto Sakura's lips for a moment. "Just keep your mouth shut." He lifted his finger and looked at it. He then wiped it on Sakura's jacket.

Suddenly, there were flashes of light. Dazed, Sakura tried to see where they were coming from. "Shit." Sasuke muttered. "The paparazzi." He motioned to one of his bodyguards to get rid of them, and then turned back to Sakura. "Remember, you've been warned." He turned, and walked away to his awaiting limo.

"Hmph." Sakura pulled a face and stuck out her tongue at his retreating back.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_-Meanwhile, at the Uchiha Manor-_

An elderly lady sat on a plush armchair looking over various papers. A slight crease between her eyebrows betrayed the stress that her otherwise serene face hid. She looked up as she heard the sound of a door being opened. Mikoto Uchiha stepped into the room and bowed towards her mother-in-law. She gestured for Mikoto to take a seat. "How is my son?" she inquired. "He is doing better than yesterday, but he is still weak." Mikoto said worriedly.

"I see…then this really is the only way." The older woman handed her a scroll. "This scroll contains all the necessary arrangements for Sasuke's engagement…Oh, do not look at me that way."

Mikoto made a face and then smiled ruefully. "I apologize, Umeko-san. It is just that…I do not like the idea of Sasuke being married off so suddenly to a girl he does not even know." Umeko sighed. "Yes, but it is the will of my late husband and his dear friend. And with your husband's health the way it is… I only regret that our family and the Harunos have not kept in close contact over these years…Doing so may have made this transition much easier."

Mikoto sighed as well. "I would like to meet Sasuke's fiancée before he does. I will arrange a meeting for tomorrow evening." Umeko nodded. "By any chance, has there been news from Tenkou-kun and his mother? I am afraid that I have lost contact with my other grandson…They have not called since moving to America." Mikoto stiffened. "No, I am afraid I have not." She then stood and bowed to her elder before walking out the door.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_-In a Manhattan condo- _

The condominium was spacious. The furniture was modern, but with a touch of antiquity. A handsome boy lay sleeping on the couch. His light brown hair shone in the afternoon sunshine and his bangs were messy. His lips smiled even in sleep.

Moments later, the jingling of keys was heard, and he awoke from his nap. His eyes squinted from the bright sun. A tall statuesque woman stood in front of him. "Had a nice nap Tenkou?" she inquired while smiling fondly at him. He yawned and nodded sleepily. "Good," she continued briskly. "I have news. Sasuke is getting married." Tenkou looked up at his mother. "What?" His mother's eyes shone with slight malice. "Something must have happened for this to come on so suddenly. We're going back to Japan."

Tenkou looked troubled. His mother, noticing his discomfort pursed her lips. "It has been 10 years since we were practically banished. It is now time to act." She stood up abruptly. "Pack your things Tenkou. We leave tomorrow night for the 8 o'clock flight."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_-Back in Japan-_

Sasuke sat across from his parents. The tension in the room was apparent. "So. This _promise_ made by my grandfather states that I have to marry the granddaughter of his friend." He looked at his mother and father. "Well, not technically." His father started. "Not at the time anyway. At the time, my elder brother was still alive, so it was meant that your cousin Tenkou would marry Sakura. But since Tenkou is no longer the heir, the promise now pertains to you."

Sasuke slammed down his teacup and put his hands beneath his chin in his usual brooding pose. "I don't see why my grandfather made this promise to his so called _friend_." Sasuke stated coldly. His parents looked at each other despairingly. It was his mother that spoke first. "Sasuke, darling. Your grandfather made this promise to his only true friend. We must honor it."

He scoffed. "Since when does the leader of the Uchiha clan ever have a 'true friend'?" His father spoke next. "Yes, it is true that this role is a difficult and lonely one. But to have a true friend is not impossible. In fact, it is an asset to have a friend that understands you." Sasuke rolled his eyes and got up. "Whatever."

_Nobody can understand me. _

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_-At the Haruno estate-_

"I understand you perfectly!! But I just don't know why it has to be ME. I mean, why not some other girl??" Sakura glared daggers at her parents. Her mother sighed. "I _told _you sweetie. The promise was made to intertwine our two clans. It can't be anyone else; unless you have an older sister that we didn't know about." Keiko smirked at her little joke while her husband Katsu rolled his eyes at her. Sakura groaned in frustration.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_-At school the next day-_

The changing room was dimly lit. Aimi opened her locker and pulled out her practice clothes. As she was changing, she overhead a whispered conversation between two girls in her ballet class. When she heard Sasuke's name she wasn't surprised, but when she heard the word 'engagement' she froze. She proceeded to eavesdrop on the rest of their conversation.

She heard the one of the girls gasp. "How did you know? And who is it??" the girl asked excitedly. "My uncle works in the palace so he overheard! As to who it is, I'm not sure; but I do know that she's in our school!!" The girls squealed. Aimi looked confused, but then smiled knowingly. She mused to herself. _I suppose I could still do ballet while married to Sasuke… _

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Aimi and Sasuke stood on the rooftop in silence. Both were contemplating something in their heads. "So…" Aimi started. "What's this I hear about you getting married? And to something in this school…Is it me?" she smiled at him playfully. He didn't reply for a while, and then looked up to meet her expectant gaze. "No." he replied shortly. "Don't worry; it isn't you."

Her smile faltered. "W-what? Then…who is it? I don't understand." Sasuke looked out into the distance. "There are some things in life that you can't understand. Irony, for example. I mean-" he laughed without humor. "Imagine the irony of your future wife hearing her future husband propose to another girl." Aimi looked startled as she realized who he meant. "You mean… the one you're going to marry is…?!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**A/N: Blah. Not very long, but I promise that the next chapter will be longer. Review! Or else Sasuke won't give you any tomatoes! :D**


End file.
